Podróże Gulliwera/Część I/Rozdział pierwszy
Gulliwer nadmienia w krótkości o swoim urodzeniu, familii i pierwszych przyczynach podróży. Statek jego ulega rozbiciu i Gulliwer wpław dostaje się do Lilliputu, gdzie go związują i w głąb kraju prowadzą. Ojciec mój miał szczupły majątek, położony w hrabstwie Nottingham. Z pięciu jego synów ja byłem trzeci. W czternastym roku posłał mnie do Kolegium Emanuela w Cambridge, gdzie zostawałem przez lat trzy, czas mój pożytecznie trawiąc; ale że na utrzymywanie mnie w szkołach wydatek był nazbyt wielki, gdyż sam miałem bardzo skąpą rentę, oddano mnie do pana Jakuba Batesa, sławnego w Londynie chirurga, u którego bawiłem lat cztery. Niewielkie kwoty, które mi czasem posyłał mój ojciec, obracałem na uczenie się żeglugi i umiejętności matematycznych, potrzebnych tym, którzy myślą żeglować, co jak przewidywałem, miało być moim przeznaczeniem. Porzuciwszy pana Batesa powróciłem do ojca, i tak od niego jako też od mego stryja Jana i od niektórych moich krewnych zebrałem czterdzieści funtów szterlingów, zapewniwszy sobie drugie trzydzieści funtów szterlingów co rok na utrzymanie moje w Lejdzie. Tam się dostawszy uczyłem się doktorstwa przez lat dwa i siedem miesięcy, będąc przekonany, że ta umiejętność bardzo mi się kiedyś przyda w moich podróżach. Wkrótce po moim z Lejdy powrocie, za poręką mego zacnego nauczyciela, pana Batesa, otrzymałem urząd chirurga na statku „Jaskółka”, na którym, przez półczwarta roku zostając pod komendą kapitana Abrahama Panella, odprawiłem podróże na Wschód i do innych krajów, z których powróciwszy postanowiłem osiąść w Londynie. Pan Bates zachęcał mnie do chwycenia się tego przedsięwzięcia i zdał mi niektórych swoich chorych. Nająłem mieszkanie w jednym małym domu, położonym w dzielnicy miasta zwanej Old-Jury, i niedługo potem ożeniłem się z panną Marią Burtonówną, drugą córką pana Edwarda Burtona, pończosznika z ulicy Newgate, która mi w posagu wniosła czterysta funtów szterlingów. Lecz gdy w dwa lata potem umarł mój nauczyciel, kochany pan Bates, zostałem prawie bez znajomych i dochody moje poczęły się znacznie zmniejszać, ponieważ sumienie moje nie pozwalało mi w leczeniu uciekać się do środków, których wielu moich kolegów używało. Naradziwszy się przeto z żoną i z niektórymi poufałymi przyjaciółmi, przedsięwziąłem jeszcze jedną morską podróż. Byłem chirurgiem na dwóch statkach, a odprawiwszy przez sześć lat niemało podróży do Indii Wschodnich i Zachodnich, mój szczupły majątek nieco powiększyłem. Czas mój wolny obracałem na czytanie najlepszych, tak dawnych, jako i teraźniejszych autorów, będąc zawsze pewną liczbą książek zaopatrzony, a gdy się znajdowałem na lądzie, nie zaniedbywałem dowiadywać się o obyczajach narodu oraz uczyć się krajowego języka, co mi z łatwością przychodziło, bo miałem pamięć arcydobrą. Gdy mi ostatnia podróż nie udała się szczęśliwie, zbrzydziłem sobie morze i umyśliłem z żoną i z dziatkami mieszkać w domu. Odmieniłem gospodę i przeniosłem się z Old-Jury na ulicę Fetter-Lane, a stamtąd na Wapping, w nadziei, że mieszkając między flisami znajdę stąd dla siebie jakowąś korzyść, ale mi się to nie udało. Po trzech latach oczekiwania i próżnej nadziei polepszenia mych interesów otrzymałem od kapitana Wilhelma Pricharda korzystne miejsce na jego statku „Antylopa”, odpływającym na morza południowe. Ruszyliśmy z Bristolu dnia czwartego maja 1699 roku. W początku żegluga nasza była arcyszczęśliwa. Próżna rzecz nudzić czytelnika szczegółami przypadków, które się nam na tych morzach przytrafiły, dosyć jest powiedzieć, że płynąc do Indii Wschodnich wytrzymaliśmy wielką burzę, która nas zapędziła na północny zachód od Ziemi Van Diemena. Postrzegłem, żeśmy się znajdowali pod trzydziestym stopniem i dwiema minutami szerokości południowej. Dwunastu naszych żeglarzy umarło z nadmiernego wysiłku i lichego pożywienia, reszta znajdowała się w stanie zupełnego wyczerpania. Piątego listopada, kiedy lato zaczyna się w tamtym kraju, czas był pochmurny i żeglarze ujrzeli skałę wtedy dopiero, gdy już nie więcej jak na połowę długości liny była oddalona od statku. Wiatr był tak gwałtowny, że nas prosto na nią napędził i w jednej chwili statek nasz się rozbił. Sześciu z nas pośpieszyło do szalupy, usiłując oddalić się od skały i statku. Przez trzy prawie mile płynęliśmy robiąc wiosłami, aż na koniec, gdyśmy zupełnie z sił opadli, zdaliśmy się na łaskę fal i w przeciągu może pół godziny jeden szturm północnego wiatru nas wywrócił. Nie wiem, co się stało z towarzyszami moimi, którzy byli na szalupie, ani z tymi, co próbowali dostać się na skałę albo na statku zostali; mniemam, że wszyscy zginęli. Płynąłem na los szczęścia, będąc przez wiatr i morze pędzony naprzód. Nieraz opuszczałem nogi w dół, ale nie mogłem zgruntować. Na koniec, gdym już ustawał na siłach, dostałem dna, a jednocześnie nawałnica znacznie osłabła. Dno podnosiło się powoli, toteż szedłem morzem około pól mili, nim się do lądu dostałem; było to około godziny ósmej wieczór, według mojej rachuby. Uszedłszy jakby pół mili, nie postrzegłem ani domów, ani śladu mieszkańców, lub może byłem zbyt wyczerpany, aby je dostrzec. Zmęczenie, upał i pół kwarty wódki, którą wypiłem opuszczając statek, pobudziły mnie do snu. Położywszy się na trawie, która była bardzo niska i miękka, usnąłem smaczniej niż kiedykolwiek w życiu i spałem przez dziewięć godzin podług mego rachunku. Dzień już był jasny, gdy się obudziłem; chciałem wstać, ale nie mogłem. Leżąc na wznak, spostrzegłem, że moje ręce i nogi były do ziemi przymocowane, tak samo i włosy, które miałem długie i gęste, czułem też cieniutkie sznurki, które mnie od piersi aż do nóg opasywały. Mogłem patrzeć tylko w górę, a słońce zaczęło dopiekać i wielka jego jasność raziła moje oczy. Usłyszałem około siebie niewyraźny szmer, ale w położeniu, w jakim byłem, mogłem widzieć tylko słońce. Wtem poczułem, że się coś porusza po mojej lewej nodze i, lekko postępując po piersiach, zbliża aż ku brodzie. Jakie było moje zdziwienie, gdym ujrzał osóbkę malutką, ludzką, nie więcej jak sześć cali wysoką, z łukiem i strzałą w ręku i z kołczanem na ramieniu! Postrzegłem w tym samym czasie przynajmniej ze czterdziestu innych tego rodzaju. Natychmiast zacząłem głosem przeraźliwym wrzeszczeć, tak że wszystkie te drobne stworzenia, przejęte bojaźnią, umknęły i niektóre z nich, jak dowiedziałem się potem, uciekając porywczo i skacząc ze mnie na ziemię, poniosły szwank na zdrowiu. Wkrótce jednak wrócili i ten, co miał odwagę tak się do mnie zbliżyć, że mógł całą moją twarz zobaczyć, podniósłszy z podziwienia ręce i oczy, piskliwym, ale wyraźnym głosem zawołał: Hekinah degul! Inni też te same słowa kilkakrotnie powtórzyli, ale ja wówczas nie rozumiałem ich znaczenia. Położenie moje nie było najwygodniejsze, jak łatwo to czytelnik zrozumie. Na koniec dobywszy całych sił na uwolnienie się od więzów, potargałem szczęśliwie sznurki, czyli nici, i powyrywałem kołki, którymi moja prawa ręka była przymocowana do ziemi, ponieważ nieco ją podniósłszy, zobaczyłem, co mnie więziło i trzymało. Gwałtownie skręciwszy głowę, chociaż z niemałym bólem, nadciągnąłem nieco sznurków, którymi włosy moje z lewej strony były przywiązane, tak że mogłem cokolwiek ruszyć głową. Wtedy to ludzkie robactwo, przeraźliwie krzycząc, uciekać zaczęło, nim zdołałem którego z nich schwytać. Gdy krzyk ustał, usłyszałem, że jeden z nich zawołał: Tolgo Phonac, i wnet uczułem, że więcej niż sto strzał, kłujących jak szpilki, przeszyło mi lewą rękę. Potem wystrzelili drugi raz w powietrze, tak jak my w Europie puszczamy bomby; wiele strzał, krzywo się spuściwszy, musiało spaść na mnie, chociażem ich nie czul, inne zaś padały mi na twarz, którą natychmiast zasłoniłem moją lewą ręką. Gdy ten grad strzał przeminął, zacząłem stękać z bólu i żalu, potem spróbowałem raz jeszcze uwolnić się z mych więzów, ale zaczęto jeszcze rzęsiściej strzelać niż pierwej i niektórzy chcieli mnie swymi kopiami przeszyć: na szczęście miałem na sobie kaftan bawoli, którego nie mogli przebić. Zdało mi się przeto, że najlepiej będzie zostawać spokojnie w tym stanie aż do nocy, że wówczas, wywikławszy na dobre rękę lewą, potrafię zupełnie się uwolnić. Co do tych ludzi, słusznie sądziłem, że moje siły najpotężniejszemu ich wyrównają wojsku, które by na atakowanie mnie wystawić mogli, jeśliby tylko wszyscy byli tegoż wzrostu co ci, których do tego czasu widziałem. Ale los był mi przeznaczony inny. Kiedy postrzegli, żem się uspokoił, przestali do mnie strzelać, ale z wzmacniającego się gwaru poznałem, że liczba ich znacznie urosła. Słyszałem także w odległości może dwóch sążni ode mnie, na wprost mego prawego ucha, więcej niż przez godzinę, szelest ludzi, jakby nad czymś pracujących. Na koniec obróciwszy nieco w tę stronę głowę, na ile mi sznurki i kołki pozwoliły, ujrzałem może na półtorej stopy wysokie rusztowanie, gdzie się mogło, wlazłszy po drabinie, pomieścić czterech tych malutkich ludzi. Jeden z nich, co mi się zdawał być jakąś znaczną osobą, miał stamtąd do mnie długą mowę, z której i słowa nie zrozumiałem. Nim zaczął mówić, po trzykroć zawołał: Langro dehul san. (Te słowa wraz z pierwszymi zostały mi później powtórzone i objaśnione). Natychmiast zbliżyło się z pięćdziesięciu tych ludzi i pourzynali sznurki, którymi głowa moja była przywiązana z lewej strony, tak że mogłem, obróciwszy ją na stronę prawą, obserwować postać i gesty mówiącego. Był to mąż w średnim wieku, postawniejszy od trzech innych, którzy mu towarzyszyli. Jeden z nich, paź, nie większy od mego palca, podtrzymywał ogon jego sukni, dwaj inni stali obok tego znacznego męża i trzymali go pod boki. Zdał mi się być dobrym mówcą i domyślałem się, że podług prawideł krasomówstwa wiele w mowie swojej mieszał wyrazów pełnych gróźb i obietnic, litości i grzeczności. Dałem odpowiedź w krótkich słowach tonem jak najbardziej uniżonym, podnosząc lewą rękę i oczy ku słońcu, jakby je na świadectwo biorąc, żem umierał z głodu, nic nie jadłszy od dawnego czasu. Jakoż tak mi się jeść chciało, iż nie mogłem się wstrzymać (może to było przeciw ustawom obyczajności)od okazania niecierpliwości, wkładając często palec w usta, ażeby dać do zrozumienia, że posiłku potrzebowałem. Hurgo (tak oni zwali, jak się potem dowiedziałem, wielkiego pana)dobrze mnie zrozumiał, zstąpił z wzniesienia i rozkazał do boków moich poprzystawiać drabiny, po których zaraz wlazło więcej niż stu ludzi z koszami pełnymi potraw, które z rozkazu cesarskiego na pierwszą wiadomość o moim przybyciu zgromadzili. Wiele było tam mięsiwa różnych zwierząt, których po smaku nie mogłem poznać, były tam łopatki i udźce niby skopowe, dobrze przyrządzone, ale mniejsze od skrzydełka skowronkowego. Połykałem na raz po dwie i po trzy, z trzema chlebami wielkości kuli muszkietowej. Wszystkiego mi dostarczali tak szybko, jak nadążyć mogli, wielkie z przyczyny mojej ogromności i niesłychanego żarłoctwa pokazując podziwienie. Gdy im dałem znak, że mi się chce pić, wnieśli ze sposobu mojego jedzenia, że mało napoju nie wystarczyłoby dla mnie, a że to naród dowcipny, podnieśli zręcznie jedną z największych beczek wina i przytoczywszy ją do ręki mojej, odszpuntowali. Wypiłem ją duszkiem, co nie było trudne, bo ledwie pół kwarty zawierała, a wino miało smak lekkiego burgunda, choć było smaczniejsze. Przyniesiono mi drugą beczkę, którą także wypiłem, dając znaki, żeby mi jeszcze parę beczek dostawili, ale więcej nie było na pogotowiu. Przypatrzywszy się tym wszystkim dziwom wydali okrzyki radości i zaczęli tańczyć na mojej piersi, powtarzając często: Hekinah degul. Potem dali mi przez znaki do zrozumienia, abym wypróżnione beczki rzucił na ziemię, pierwej jednak ostrzegli stojących naokoło, wykrzykując głośno: Borach mivola, a gdy ujrzeli beczki w górę wyrzucone, znowu wydali wszyscy okrzyk: Hekinah degul! Muszę się przyznać, iż miałem chęć trzydziestu lub czterdziestu z tych ichmościów, co się po moich piersiach przechadzali, na ziemię zrzucić, wspomnienie jednak na udręczenia, które już zniosłem, i na to, że jestem całkiem w ich mocy, tak podziałało, że gestami uczyniłem im obietnicę, iż się spokojnie zachowam i siły mej przeciw nim nie użyję. Oprócz tego uważałem, że obowiązują mnie prawa gościnności wobec ludu, który mnie traktował z taką okazałością. Nie mogłem się jednak dosyć wydziwić odwadze tych człowieczków, którzy się ważyli po mnie chodzić, chociaż moja lewa ręka zupełnie była wolna, i nie drżeli ze strachu na widok tak ogromnego stworzenia, za jakie mnie poczytywać musieli. Kiedy się przekonali, że już więcej jeść nie żądam, przyprowadzili do mnie osobę wyższej rangi, przysłaną od Jego Cesarskiej Mości. Jego Ekscelencja wstąpił na moją prawą nogę niżej kolana i postępował z tuzinem może swojej świty ku mej twarzy. Okazał mi list wierzytelny z pieczęcią cesarską i trzymając go tuż przed moimi oczami, mówił może z dziesięć minut spokojnie, lecz z wyrazem i determinacją, często pokazując w stronę, w której, jak wkrótce zmiarkowałem, leżała stolica państwa, może o pół mili oddalona, tam bowiem Jego Cesarska Mość postanowił mnie przetransportować. Odpowiedziałem w kilku słowach, których nie zrozumiano, musiałem przeto znowu udać się do znaku, kładąc wolną rękę na prawą, lecz ponad głową Jego Ekscelencji z obawy uszkodzenia jego lub kogoś z jego świty, a potem na głowę i piersi. To miało znaczyć, że sobie życzę być wolny. Jego Ekscelencja zrozumiał mnie zupełnie, lecz trząsł głową z nieukontentowaniem i dał mi do zrozumienia, że tak jak jestem, mam być transportowany, dając jednak poznać innymi znakami, że mi będą dostarczać, czego tylko będę potrzebował. Począłem więc znowu próbować potargać moje więzy, lecz natychmiast poczułem kłucie ich strzał po twarzy i rękach, które już i tak bąblami były okryte; czułem również, że niektóre z tych strzał utkwiły w moim ciele, a liczba nieprzyjaciół coraz się zwiększała. Zmuszony byłem dać im znak, że mogą ze mną robić, co im się podoba. Wtenczas Hurgo ze swoją świtą oddalił się z wielką grzecznością i oznakami wielkiego ukontentowania. Wkrótce potem usłyszałem powszechny odgłos z częstym powtarzaniem tych słów: Peplom selan, i postrzegłem wiele ludu popuszczającego sznurki z lewej strony do tego stopnia, żem się mógł na prawą stronę obrócić i wypuścić urynę, w czym sprawiłem się z wielkim podziwieniem ludu, który domyślając się, co miałem czynić, czym prędzej w prawą i w lewą stronę uskoczył dla uniknięcia potopu. Nieco wprzódy namaszczono mi twarz i ręce jakimś przyjemnego zapachu balsamem, który w krótkim czasie pokłucia zadane od strzał uleczył. Tak podjadłszy i nie czując więcej bólu, zacząłem się mieć do snu i prawie przez osiem godzin, jak mnie potem zapewniano, nie przebudzając się spałem, ponieważ doktorowie z rozkazu cesarskiego sfałszowali wino i domieszali do niego środek nasenny. Pokazuje się, że jak tylko mnie śpiącego na brzegu znaleziono, natychmiast Cesarz został o tym zawiadomiony przez kurierów i na Radzie Stanu postanowiono, ażeby (w sposób przeze mnie opisany) związać mnie i aresztować, co się w czasie snu mojego stało; także jadła i napoju miano mi dostatecznie dostarczyć i machina na przewiezienie mnie do stolicy miała być natychmiast sporządzona. Takowy zamysł może się zdawać zbyt śmiały i niebezpieczny, i pewny jestem, że w podobnym wypadku nie naśladowałby go żaden monarcha europejski. Według mego zdania jednak było to przedsięwzięcie równie rozsądne, jak i wspaniałe, w przypadku bowiem, gdyby ten naród kusił się zabić mnie we śnie swymi włóczniami i strzałami, zapewne obudziłbym się za pierwszym uczuciem boleści, a wpadłszy w złość i ostatnich sił dobywszy, mógłbym potargać resztę więzów. Potem, jako ten naród cały oprzeć mi się nie był zdolny, wszystkich bym wydeptał i wydusił. Lud ten odznaczał się szczególniej w matematyce i mechanice, umiejętnościach wielce szacowanych i protegowanych przez Cesarza, znakomitego patrona nauk. Monarcha ten posiada liczne machiny na kółkach do przewożenia drzewa i innych ciężarów. Często największe okręty wojenne, z których niektóre mają dziewięć stóp długości, budowane są w lasach, gdzie rośnie drzewo do ich budowy, i stamtąd przewożone do morza, które znajduje się w odległości trzystu lub czterystu łokci. Pięciuset cieśli i stelmachów zaczęło pracować nad zrobieniem machiny największej, jaką do tej pory zbudowali. Był to wóz wysoki na trzy cale, długi na siedem stóp, a na cztery szeroki, o dwudziestu dwóch kołach. Radość była powszechna, gdy wóz, który, zdaje się, ruszył w cztery godziny po moim lądowaniu, przyprowadzono na miejsce, gdzie byłem, i równolegle do mnie ustawiono, ale największa trudność była, jak mnie podnieść i na nim położyć. W tym celu wkopano około mnie osiemdziesiąt słupów na stopę wysokich, z bardzo wielu hakami, i obwiązawszy mi wokoło szyję, ręce, nogi i całe moje ciało mocnymi sznurkami (nie grubszymi co prawda od naszego szpagatu), przewleczono je przez kółka na słupach. Dziewięciuset najsilniejszych ludzi użyto do ciągnienia tych sznurków po kółkach do haków poprzywiązywanych, i tym sposobem może w trzy godziny byłem podniesiony, na machinie złożony i przywiązany. Wszystko mi to potem powiedziano, ponieważ podczas tej roboty twardo spałem, wypiwszy dużo zaprawionego wina. Pięćset koni ze stajni cesarskiej, największych, bo każdy miał wzrostu około półpięta cala, założono do wozu i zawieziono mnie do stołecznego miasta, odległego o pół mili. Już może cztery godziny upłynęło w tej podróży, gdy nagle bardzo śmiesznym przypadkiem obudziłem się. Furmani dla naprawienia czegoś zatrzymali się, a wtem dwóch czy trzech tego kraju mieszkańców, ciekawością zdjętych i chcąc mi się we śnie przypatrzyć, weszło na wóz, potem na mnie i na palcach zbliżyło się aż do mojej twarzy. Jeden z nich, kapitan gwardii, włożył mi ostrą pikę w lewe nozdrze, co mnie tak w nosie załechtało, żem się obudził i trzy razy kichnąłem. Po czym panowie ci uciekli spiesznie i dopiero we trzy tygodnie później dowiedziałem się o przyczynie mego obudzenia. Ujechaliśmy dosyć dnia tego i stanęliśmy na noc pod strażą pięciuset gwardii z każdej strony wozu, połowa z pochodniami, a połowa z łukami i strzałami założonymi na cięciwie na wypadek, gdybym się zaczął zbytnio poruszać. Nazajutrz o wschodzie słońca dalej kończyliśmy naszą podróż, a około południa stanęliśmy o sto prętów od bram miasta. Na widzenie mnie wyszedł Cesarz z całym dworem swoim, ale wielcy urzędnicy nie chcieli zezwolić, ażeby Jego Cesarska Mość, wstępując na mnie, miał osobę swoją na niebezpieczeństwo narazić. Niedaleko miejsca, gdzie się wóz zatrzymał, stał starożytny kościół, uznany w całym państwie za największy budynek. Ponieważ przed kilku laty popełniono w nim ohydne zabójstwo, przeto podług wiary tego narodu miano go za sprofanowany i po usunięciu wszelkich religijnych sprzętów obracano na różne cele. Uchwalono, żeby mnie w nim osadzić. Wielka jego brama od strony północnej była wysoka prawie na cztery stopy, a na dwie szeroka, tak że mogłem do niej z łatwością wpełznąć. Po jednej i po drugiej stronie bramy były okna wzniesione na sześć cali od ziemi. Do okna ze strony lewej ślusarze cesarscy przykuli dziewięćdziesiąt jeden łańcuszków tej samej wielkości i podobnych do tych, jakie europejskie damy przy zegarkach noszą, i drugi koniec tychże łańcuszków przymocowali mi do lewej nogi na trzydzieści sześć kłódek. Naprzeciw kościoła, po drugiej stronie gościńca, w odległości może dwudziestu stóp, stała wieża przynajmniej na pięć stóp wysoka; na nią to, jak mi opowiadano, wstąpił Cesarz ze znaczniejszymi dworu swego panami, aby mi się wygodniej przypatrzyć. Obliczano, że więcej niż sto tysięcy mieszkańców wyszło z miasta, aby mnie obejrzeć. I mimo mej warty nie mniej niż dziesięć tysięcy ludu wlazło na mnie różnymi czasy po drabinach. Lecz rychło została wydana proklamacja zabraniająca tego pod karą śmierci. Kiedy robotnicy uznali, że niemożebne jest, abym się uwolnił, przecięli wszystkie sznurki, które mnie przytrzymywały; wtedy podniosłem się w usposobieniu tak ponurym, jak nie byłem nigdy w życiu. Trudno sobie wyobrazić wrzawę i zdumienie ludu, gdym powstał i począł się przechadzać. Łańcuszki przywiązane do mojej lewej nogi były na sześć stóp długie, a że były przymocowane blisko bramy, przeto mogłem nie tylko chodzić w półkolu, ale nawet wpełznąć do kościoła i wyciągnąć nogi. Podróże Gulliwera 01 01